gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Estglaz
Geography The Estglaz is arguably just as harsh as the main Glazfell, though geologically it is often considered to be an extension of it. Still, there are some significant differences when it comes to the terrain itself: Estglaz is dominated by snow plains over ice sheets and plateaus over mountains. Where the Glazfell is mountainous and very sloped, necessitating terracing or additional support for most construction, the Estglaz is fairly flat except for the occasional sharp geological extrusion. This is a both a blessing and a curse for travelers, who are spared the elevation gain and rough mountaineering but instead must trudge through knee-deep snow at all times. Notable Terrain Features Tales have filtered in of a great wall of ice lining the eastern edge of the Estfell, but few have seen it clearly and fewer still have done so while sober. The region's near-constant snowstorms make casual observation difficult, and no royal mandate has cared enough to investigate as of yet. Adventurers have rumored that the wall itself is actually hot to the touch, but these reports are not confirmed. Scarrel's Basin is actually entirely frozen over, but the ice is so pure and transparent that it can clearly be seen below. Underneath the ice there sits a basin of folded stone, like the caldera of a volcano. But surely it isn't a true volcano? After all, there hasn't been any volcanic activity here in recorded history. It's probably just moraine or something. People Like the main Glazfell, the Estglaz is populated almost entirely by Frosten Berapi. Their culture is overall fairly similar to that of their brothers further west, though they traditionally have relied on stone tools for hunting due to a lack of wood. History Nomadic Berapi settled in the Estglaz long ago, but the main mass moved further west to the Glazfell. The problem was not any lack of wealth, for the Estglaz is very rich in precious metals, but its lack of wood, making the prospect of hunting difficult at best. While there were at least a few places in the southern reaches where food could be grown, there is nary a tree to be seen along the snow plains and plateaus, dooming the inhabitants to ignominy upon the world stage for their inability to build permanent structures. Or so it would have been had not the neighboring culture of the Glazfell reconnected and reabsorbed them, diverting additional wood from the newly-colonized Frosskov region to sate their new citizens' needs. The Estglaz became a territory of the Glazfell Hegemony, under the watchful eye of King Hroar. Resources The Estglaz is rich in Gold and Silver, two precious metals. While these were underutilized until very recently, they've proven an excellent source of wealth for the growing Kingdom of Glazfell. The region also has a supply of Cavorite. No large trees are known to grow in the Estglaz, and the land is very poor in Wood. Imports from Frosskov have mitigated this, however. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17512176&postcount=2 Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris